Know Thyself
by Canadian Crow
Summary: When Halloween arrives, Xander ends up with a costume a little...closer to home.


Title: Know Thyself

Disclaimer: I used to own BtVS, but I traded it to Whedon for bus fare. Dammit. All the other character variations belong to the respective authors who devised them.

Summary: Xander ends up with a costume a little...closer to home.

Rating: PG...ish

Spoilers: Season two ep. "Halloween"

A/N: Everyone was doing a Halloween fic, and now I've done one too. I'm such a whore. ;-)

BTW, _**This **_means thoughts or mental communication.

* * *

Fall had come to Sunnydale, and with it, another Halloween had rolled around, bringing whispered promises of candy piles, and fantastic costumes. Even as the leaves were falling from the trees, children and teens alike flocked to the costume stores, each seeking the perfect guise for the coming night. 

Among the most popular of destinations for this search was a new shop that had opened in town. Though simple in name, 'Ethan's' seemed to hold every costume one could imagine, and even a few that one could not.

Despite the anticipation in the air, though, the owner of the establishment seemed somewhat less festive than his customers.

"Bloody Americans..." Ethan muttered to himself. "How am I to have any fun with such frighteningly unoriginal minds? No, it's all ghosts and goblins..."

Just then, the entry of three teenagers, a young man, and two young women interrupted his tirade. Though they were not much to look at, by comparison to the masses of similar patrons he had served, something about them spoke of more that a little chaos to be made tonight.

Perhaps this venture wouldn't be a complete waste, after all.

* * *

Oblivious to the observing shop owner, the young man in question moved away from his two companions, his eyes flitting from one rack to another. By the time the girls he had been accompanying began fawning over a particular 18th century gown, he was already well across the store. 

"Let's see, let's see..." Xander Harris muttered as he scanned the displays scattered about the small costume shop. "Has to be perfect. Gotta be here somewhere...ah-ha!"

As his eyes came to rest on a display case of replica guns and military paraphernalia, his mouth practically watered at the image of the costume he could create.

He was just getting ready to make his selections, when his eyes skimmed over a price tag. "Two hundred dollars! What the hell is this!"

Flushing slightly when every eye in the store turn to him, he muttered an apology, and moved off to find something cheaper. He'd barely made it two steps, though, when he found his path blocked by a vaguely creepy guy, sporting a nametag marked 'Ethan'.

"May I help you, young man?" He asked quietly, a strange smile on his face.

"No, that's okay. I was just a little startled by your prices, is all." He grinned. "Honestly, though, isn't that a bit much to charge for a toy gun?"

The shop owner bristled. "I'll have you know, young man, that those are not toys. They are among the finest replica weapons money can buy."

"Okay, okay. Settle down." Xander replied, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's just, no offence, but I'd sooner dress up as _myself_, than pay that much for something I'll just use for one night."

For a moment, it looked as though Ethan was about to fire another scathing remark at the young man. Suddenly, a strange gleam appeared in his eyes, and a slow grin slid across his face. "Of course, sir. I apologize for losing my temper. Perhaps, though, I could find a more suitably priced costume for you?"

"No, that's okay." Xander responded slowly, starting to get very creeped out. "I'm just going to find my friends now."

"Certainly." The shop owner nodded, and seemed to be moving on, when he stumbled and knocked over a small pot of greasepaint on the counter, splattering it across Xander's jacket.

"Damn it!" Xander cried, not caring that he was once again drawing everyone's attention. "This is my favourite jacket!"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. Please, allow me to take it. I've some cleaner in the back that will fix it right up."

"No, I'm fine..."

"I insist." Ethan stated, extending his hand, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." Xander grumbled, slipping his jacket off his shoulders, and handing it to the shopkeeper.

"I'll be back in just a moment."

* * *

Giggling gleefully, the chaos mage swept into the back room of his shop, clutching the stained jacket tightly. Closing the door behind him, he began pulling spell components from his bag and placing them on the table. 

"This will be wonderful!" He crowed happily. "Simple, elegant, yet brimming with such vicious potential!"

He lay he jacket down on his small alter, and placed his hands atop it. "ISEELAY CURIO!"

The stain vanished instantly, leaving the jacket looking better than new. Grinning at his work, he began spreading herb pouches and crystals at key points on the jacket. "Now comes the hard part..."

Over the next five minutes, he wove a tangled web of spells over the jacket, intended to release into the first person that put it on, and be activated with the others that night. When he was done, he wiped the sweat from his face, and laughed loudly. "This will be interesting. Such a magnificent gamble."

Bundling up the jacket, he hurried out to the store to return it.

* * *

"Here we are, sir." Ethan announced, handing the spelled jacket over to its owner. "Good as new." 

"Oh, goody." Xander smirked, pulling on the coat. "I'll just be on my way now."

"Of course, but first..." The Englishman continued, holding out a small basket of fortune cookies from the counter. "Have a cookie, as a token of my apologies."

Xander glanced at the basket warily, before slowly reaching out and taking one. "...Thanks."

"Not a problem, young man. Have a fine day." With that, Ethan turned away to help another customer.

"Well, that was weird." Xander muttered, as he moved off to join the girls. Halfway to them, he seemed to stumble slightly, suddenly feeling very warm. The sensation passed quickly, though, and he shook it off.

"Ladies! How goes the great costume hunt?" He called out, causing the two of them to jump.

"Xander! Don't sneak up like that!" Willow cried, swatting him on the chest.

"Sorry, Wills. Force of habit." He grinned. "Got your ghost costume picked out yet?"

"Yes...I mean no." The redhead began to sputter. "What I mean is, I'm doing something different this year."

"Yeah, Xan." Buffy added mysteriously. "Wait till you see it."

"I'm thrilled already, Buff. Really I am. However, at the moment I'd just like to get out of here. The owner is really giving me the willies. You two all set?"

The girls nodded, lifting their purchase bags into view, and the three of them made their way out of the shop. Just as they reached the door, though, Xander realized he was still carrying the fortune cookie in his hand. He peered at it for a moment, and then shrugged. "Why not?"

Cracking it open, he tossed the cookie into his mouth, and unfolded the fortune. He read it over twice, and then furrowed his brow.

"What the heck does that mean?" He mumbled.

On the tiny slip of paper in his hand, was written a short, simple message.

_**This above all, to thyne own self be true.**_

* * *

A/N: This one is gonna be tricky. I can already tell. 

,Crow


End file.
